


A la Luna

by Culut_camia



Category: Naruto, To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Juego: To the moon, adaptación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culut_camia/pseuds/Culut_camia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai tiene poco tiempo de vida y su último deseo es ir a la Luna pero no sabe por qué. Naruto y Sakura son dos científicos que se encargan de modificar las memorias de pacientes terminales para que mueran creyendo que lograron hacer realidad su sueño. Pero ¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la que Sai desea ir a la Luna? Adaptación del videojuego: To the moon</p>
            </blockquote>





	A la Luna

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

**Aviso:** Este fic participa del reto: _Adaptación_ del foro 'La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas' de la página fanfiction.net

**. **

** : **

**_Este fic es una adaptación del videojuego_** To the moon **_el cual recomiendo completamente._**

**. **

** : **

**A la Luna**

** : **

**. **

**Prólogo**

**. **

**L** a luna brillaba con vigor en el cielo nocturno reflejando la luz sobre el mar y el faro, el increíble faro con ventanas rotas y la pintura gastada luego de tantos años allí en pie que claramente estaba fuera de uso. Estaba situado en la punta del acantilado y era tan alto que podían observarlo incluso desde el otro lado de la casa; a Naruto le pareció asombroso eso de tener tu propio faro en el patio ―un patio que por cierto no era nada pequeño, pero viendo la enorme casa frente a la que se encontraban ese detalle no era de asombrar―. Un golpe en la nuca le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—No te distraigas, baka. Estamos aquí por trabajo —gruñó su compañera manteniendo el porte profesional mientras aguardaban a que les abriesen la puerta, sus ojos esmeraldas fijos en la madera de la puerta con seriedad en un intento por ignorar la mirada herida de su compañero que se sobaba la cabeza con un mohín.

—Ouch, Sakura-chan eso me dolió —se quejó mas al verse ignorado elevó los brazos posando ambas manos en la nuca, suspirando—. Los turnos nocturnos son los más pesados, seguro otra vez nos pasaremos la noche entera trabajando… Nee, que lástima que ya no tenemos el auto. Venir hasta aquí a pie fue muy complicado —dijo lanzando una mirada hacia atrás en dirección al bosque que cubría el terreno. Se removió con molestia pues la pose lograba que su bata blanca le ajustase en la zona de los hombros; definitivamente necesitaba una nueva y más grande, aunque si fuera por él preferiría no utilizar aquella prenda ridícula. Era muy _seria_ y _aburrida,_ no era su estilo para nada; Sakura en cambio lucía fenomenal en ella: tenía toda la apariencia de una verdadera médica con la bata desabotonada revelando un vestido bordó debajo y el broche con la etiqueta que rezaba: «Dra. Haruno». Claro que ellos no eran _médicos_ exactamente, pero podría decirse que estaban cerca.

—Lo tendríamos si no lo hubieses chocado.

—Bueno, ¡ _perdóname_ por esquivar heroicamente una ardilla que salió de la nada! —Antes de que Sakura pudiese contestar que no, que de hecho había matado también a la pobre ardilla, la puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre pálido de cabello anaranjado.

—Por favor pasen —urgió haciéndose a un lado.

Sakura fue la primera en ingresar cruzando la puerta con un ligero movimiento de cabeza como saludo, sin embargo, cuando Naruto estuvo por seguirle, la peli-rosa se lo impidió.

—No te olvides las herramientas, tonto.

Debiendo procesar por unos segundos lo dicho por su compañera el rubio suspiró antes de voltear y encaminarse hacia la gran caja que yacía en el suelo. La había olvidado, ¿cómo iban a trabajar sino? La recogió y con mucho esfuerzo la llevó hacia el interior. Pesaba una barbaridad.

—…No me pagan lo suficiente por esto.

**. **

** : **

**Acto 1**

" _Nunca se lo dije a nadie… pero siempre creí que eran faros."_

** : **

**. **

—Dra. Haruno y Dr. Uzumaki, supongo. Gracias por venir tan pronto —comenzó el sujeto. Naruto se abstuvo de comentar que era necesario ser rápidos pues uno no podía predecir cuándo sucedería la muerte y en lugar de eso se dedicó a admirar el interior de la casa: era extravagante y elegante, pero a pesar de todos los adornos de aspecto caro y los muchos cristales que sin duda debían ser invaluables lo que más llamaba la atención era el cuadro de colores que se encontraba frente a la entrada.

—¿Es usted el hijo del paciente? —preguntó Sakura.

El hombre asintió con los labios tan apretados que formaban una línea recta en su rostro, además de eso estaba pálido y ojeroso y no dejaba de abrir y cerrar las manos, claramente ansioso. Era un comportamiento que ya habían visto incontables veces.

—Mi nombre es Inojin. Por favor síganme. —A continuación los guió por la casa hasta las escaleras. Subieron los peldaños en silencio, hasta que Inojin les señaló una de las muchas puertas del segundo piso—. Está allí con su médico.

Ingresaron en la habitación y se encontraron con una imagen a la cual ya estaban acostumbrados. Se trataba de un dormitorio y en la cama que se hallaba en el centro izquierdo de la habitación reposaba un anciano; estaba tapado hasta la barbilla por una sábana, tenía los ojos cerrados y hubiera parecido que dormía de no ser por los tubos que se conectaban a su rostro para ayudarle a mantenerse con vida al menos un poco más de tiempo. El monitor que se situaba junto a la cama uniéndose al hombre mediante un par de cables indicaba con un sonido agudo y repetitivo que el corazón del anciano aún latía. De pie junto a él estaba una mujer rubia que le observaba con tristeza.

—Así que este es 'Sai' —habló Naruto refiriéndose al viejo en la cama.

Al oírlos entrar la expresión de la doctora cambió considerablemente. Se acercó y sin dar mayores preámbulos explicó el estado del paciente:

—Ya no responde pero parece que aún tiene la voluntad para resistir. Es difícil estimar cuanto tiempo tendrán, pero yo en su lugar me apresuraría.

Naruto y Sakura intercambiaron una mirada rápida que ambos entendían: debían comenzar cuanto antes. Sin perder más tiempo tomaron las herramientas y comenzaron a preparar la máquina. Una vez lista Naruto se sentó y al activarla una pantalla holográfica se expandió ante él enseñando todo lo que necesitaba ver y controlar sobre el procedimiento que estaban por llevar a cabo. Mientras él tecleaba y finalizaba de poner en funcionamiento el programa pudo oír a la doctora charlando con Sakura junto a la cama donde yacía Sai.

—Si tuviera que adivinar diría que le quedan uno o dos días…

Ese tiempo sería suficiente para ellos.

—Entonces… —habló nuevamente Inojin quien no se había apartado de la puerta—, ¿pueden cumplir cualquier deseo?

—Así es, nunca fallamos, porque somos geniales —aclaró el rubio sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

Sakura prefirió no decir nada. Inojin ya debía tener una idea de lo que ellos hacían, no por nada había contratado sus servicios, era claro que el sujeto debía saber todo los detalles del procedimiento y lo que ellos se encargaban de hacer de por medio.

—La luna… —murmuró Inojin con la mirada perdida—. Él quiere ir a la Luna.

—¡Todo listo! —exclamó Naruto. Tanto él como Sakura se dirigieron al sofá que estaba del otro lado del dormitorio con sus cascos en mano, se sentaron e intercambiaron otra mirada—. ¿Lista? —Se colocaron los cascos y estos pronto comenzaron a emitir una luz que indicaba el inicio de la operación. Mientras perdía la consciencia Sakura posó la vista en la ventana que daba al faro junto al cual le pareció diferenciar, antes de que todo se oscureciera, una tumba.

::::

Aparecieron en la misma habitación. La única diferencia era que no había nadie más que ellos allí y que la luz del día se colaba a través de las ventanas.

—Esto debe ser el último recuerdo accesible —comentó Sakura como si Naruto no lo supiese.

Abandonaron la habitación y luego la casa en busca de Sai; sabían en dónde estaría puesto que llevaban la ventaja de estar en las memorias del hombre: sentado junto a su hijo en el faro. Se detuvieron a una distancia prudente y al llamarle tanto Sai como el hombre más joven voltearon a verles. Sai sonrió, pero su sonrisa no era honesta.

—Vaya, que agradable sorpresa, ya no solemos recibir visitas.

—Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura y él es mi compañero Uzumaki Naruto —inició la peli-rosa sin rodeos—. ¿Conoce la agencia ' _Sigmund de Generación de Vida'_?

—Oh, ¿ustedes son de la agencia? Que coincidencia, justo pensaba en llamarles. —Se mostró genuinamente interesado—. Inojin tráenos algo de beber. —Pero su hijo ni siquiera se movió—. ¿Inojin?

—En realidad usted ya nos ha llamado. —Al decir esto la imagen de Inojin desapareció sobresaltando por un momento a Sai—. Hemos venido de un futuro relativo para cumplir nuestro contrato. —Por un momento Sai retrocedió, aturdido, pero rápidamente se recuperó.

—Ustedes… ustedes están aquí para llevarme a la Luna, ¿verdad? —preguntó dudoso.

—Sí, Sai.

El anciano guardó silencio por un momento, sus cansados ojos se posaron en el césped a sus pies hasta que una sonrisa poco sincera se dibujó en sus labios remarcando las arrugas en los contornos de la boca.

—Supongo que he tenido una buena vida… ¿Entonces pueden hacerlo? ¿Pueden llevarme a la Luna?

—¿Por qué quiere ir allí? —interrumpió Naruto enarcando una ceja. Aquel deseo se le había antojado extraño desde que Inojin lo había mencionado. Para su sorpresa Sai se mostró confundido.

—No lo sé.

—Puede contarnos —aseguró Sakura—. Es esencial que nos ayude para poder llevarlo hasta allí. Debe de tener usted algún motivo para desear eso.

—Lo siento, pero de verdad no lo sé —repitió y ni su rostro ni su voz delataban alguna mentira—. Solo… lo siento en mi interior.

—No pasa nada Sai —La peli-rosa trató de mostrarse reconfortante—. Esto es lo que haremos: necesitamos llegar hasta su infancia, pero está demasiado distante como para llegar en un solo salto de memoria, de modo que tendremos que viajar por su memoria hacia atrás. Una vez que logremos establecer conexión con su infancia volveremos aquí, entonces necesitaremos que nos ayude a convencer a su _yo_ infantil para que se haga astronauta.

—Mientras puedan llevarme a la luna cooperaré con lo que sea.

—Bien. Para saltar en su memoria necesitamos algo que sea muy importante para usted. ¿Tiene algún tipo de memento? —Sai lo meditó por un momento, luego su rostro se iluminó y fue en busca de lo que creía que serviría entregándole a Sakura un conejo de origami azul y amarillo.

De pronto absolutamente todo desapareció menos el conejo el cual permaneció suspendido en el mismo lugar mientras todo a su alrededor cambiaba.

' _Sai se encontraba sentado en un taburete frente a un bastidor y un lienzo; movía el pincel en su mano con lenta seguridad, sin mostrar ninguna prisa por terminar, lo que era comprensible en un hombre de su edad pues a esas alturas no tenía motivo por el cual acelerarse. La habitación estaba repleta de conejos de origami blancos e insulsos, siendo el único diferente el de color amarillo y azul mientras que a los pies de Sai había un feo ornitorrinco de peluche.'_

«Esto es inquietante. Deberíamos haber comprobado sus antecedentes para ver si es un psicópata», soltó Naruto al ver todos los conejos de papel que cubrían la estancia.

' _Sai de pronto se detuvo, y por un momento temieron que los hubiese oído ―cosa que era **imposible** porque ellos no serían vistos a no ser que lo quisieran. Se mantuvo estático por un momento con la vista fija en el cuadro y repentinamente le clavó el pincel con furia, arruinando la obra. El próximo memento se activó entonces: un paraguas en la esquina. La escena volvió a cambiar y en esta ocasión Sai apareció en el faro (que se alzaba tétrico y aterrador en el clima tormentoso) inclinado junto a la tumba que Sakura había visto antes, sosteniendo el paraguas para resguardarse de la lluvia que caía con insistencia. El ornitorrinco de peluche estaba una vez más a su lado._

_La lápida que se levantaba de la tierra rezaba: «En memoria de Ino Yamanaka»._

— _Ya está listo, Ino —hablaba Sai al mármol—, al igual que tú podré cuidarla todos los días… Ya no estará sola. Nunca entenderé el porqué, pero cumplí tu deseo. Estoy seguro de que Anya también te lo agradece, pero cuando yo no esté… ¿quién nos cuidará a_ nosotros _? …No tenías que haberlo hecho… pero ni siquiera yo lo entiendo…_

_En esta ocasión el ornitorrinco fue lo que guió a la siguiente memoria. Reapareció la alcoba en donde Sai se encontraba inconsciente en la realidad, pero en este momento su lugar estaba siendo ocupado por una mujer anciana; en la cama junto a ella estaba el ornitorrinco de peluche mientras que de pie a su lado se encontraba el mismísimo Sai acariciándole el cabello con pesar. Una vez más la habitación estaba llena de conejos de papel._

— _Después de que paguemos tu tratamiento nos quedará suficiente para ello —le decía Sai—. No te preocupes. —La mujer sonrió sabedora._

— _Mentira piadosa. Déjalo —interrumpió antes de que Sai pudiese seguir hablando—. No me gusta cuando mientes. Calculé nuestros ingresos y sé que no tenemos mucho, ¿por qué mientes?_

— _Necesitamos el dinero para tus facturas médicas, Ino. Entiendo que Anya significa mucho para ti, pero esto es demasiado. —Intentando controlarse Sai se aclaró la garganta—. Quiero decir… ella ni siquiera es- ¿y qué hay de Inojin?_

— _¿Sabes lo que me hace feliz? —Con esfuerzo levantó la cabeza para mirarle, sus ojos azules opacos por la edad—. Yo sí, y solo espero que puedas ayudarme. No voy a firmar los papeles del tratamiento, lo que hagas con nuestro dinero dependerá de ti. Pero si quieres cumplir mi deseo quiero que lo uses para terminar ese faro, y cada día quiero que_ la cuides _. Visítala. Háblale. No quiero que esté sola._

— _¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó Sai, sin saber qué más decir._

— _Yo seré feliz. ¿Sai? —llamó de pronto cuando se hubieron quedado en silencio—. Hice esto. —De un cajón sacó una figura de papel y se la entregó, era el conejo amarillo y azul, distinto a todos los demás. Sai lo examinó por un momento antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa de luz._

— _Pinté un cuadro para ti —anunció antes de dirigirse a la puerta en donde lo había dejado oculto para recogerlo y enseñárselo. Era un gran cuadro de colores, en donde se diferenciaban figuras difusas pero expresivas, trazadas con tanto sentimiento que lograban transmitir paz y alegría al mismo tiempo—. Se titula: "A Ino"._

_Los recuerdos volvieron a retroceder y en las imágenes que se presentaban podían verse en retroceso los últimos años de la vida de Sai; en segundos podían aprenderse muchas cosas sobre él, su personalidad y su vida. En el salto entre escenas supieron que amaba las aceitunas en salmuera, que aseguraba haber soñado con ser un artista plástico desde niño y que le había costado mucho conseguir esa casa cerca del faro pero que había hecho todo lo posible por tenerla porque por algún motivo aquel lugar era muy especial para su esposa. El dinero a penas les alcanzaba para tratar la enfermedad de la mujer y ella había preferido no salvarse con tal de tener ese lugar, Sai en cambio no quería dejarla morir, se decía que tenía permitido ser egoísta una vez y no quedarse solo. Mientras más retrocedían en ese "viaje en el tiempo" Sai más joven se tornaba. Cuando los fragmentos de memoria se detuvieron Sai se hallaba sentado en un bar con otro hombre y su cabello en lugar de ser completamente canoso presentaba rastros de su tono negro original._

— _Oye, ¿le contaste a Ino eso que hablamos hace tiempo? —cuestionó el sujeto._

— _Sí, y en general se lo tomó bien… pero algo me preocupa. Desde el incidente ha estado haciendo estos extraños conejos de papel. —Movió el vaso distraído mientras hablaba, y por las muecas que elaboraba podía decirse que no era un hombre que usase mucho las palabras—. No ha hecho otra cosa que los mismos conejos, día y noche. Hasta Inojin ha venido a visitarla para averiguar lo que sucede, pero no importa quién pregunte, ella no responde… en cambio me mira como si esperara algo de mí. Y lo extraño es que siento que hay algo que le debo._

— _Sai te conozco desde la escuela y sé que siempre fuiste de pensar mucho las cosas. Probablemente no sea nada —aseguró el sujeto de cabello largo._

— _Tal vez tengas razón._

— _¿Tal vez? Yo siempre tengo razón._

_La imagen se tornó blanca y lo primero en aparecer fue la nota pegada a la entrada del faro. El aspecto de la torre continuaba siendo deplorable pero la cálida luz del atardecer lograba darle un aspecto más fantasioso que aterrador. La rubia se acercó con prisa siendo seguida por Sai quien ―al igual que su esposa― ahora se veía más joven: su rostro había perdido varias de las arrugas y su cabello negro presentaba unas pocas canas._

— _¿Por qué la abandonaron? —cuestionó Ino leyendo el anuncio con tristeza._

— _Supongo que ya no la necesitan —respondió Sai sin comprender por qué a ella le importaba tanto pero al ver como su mujer se afligía más caminó hacia la puerta y arrancó el papel—. Ino este lugar significa mucho para mí también y estuve pensando… si ahorramos, en unos años podríamos construir una casa aquí arriba. Va a-_

— _¡Podríamos verla desde la ventana! —exclamó la rubia con mucha felicidad, interrumpiendo a Sai—. ¡Siempre estaríamos cerca! ¡Nunca más estará sola! —Saltó a los brazos de su marido con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Podré cuidarla siempre!_

— _Sí, eso haremos…'_

«Me alegro por ellos», habló Sakura de pronto.

«¿Es una broma? ¿No viste lo que sucederá después?»

«Lo que importa es que aquí en este momento son felices», refutó lista para activar la secuencia del siguiente recuerdo.

' _La conexión siguiente la realizó uno de los conejos de papel pero a diferencia de las otras veces este se encontraba solo. Al parecer era el momento en el que Sai, ahora con el cabello libre de canas, los descubría por primera vez. El conejo se encontraba tirado en el suelo por lo cual Sai se mostró extrañado al verlo. Lo levantó y lo dejó en el escritorio saliendo entonces en busca de su esposa. La encontró minutos después en el despacho donde trabajaba, ella estaba sentada en una silla rodeada por unos cuantos conejos de origami._

— _¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó Sai y aunque su rostro no era de revelar muchas emociones se le notaba confundido._

— _Conejos. ¿Viste el que te dejé? —Sai asintió dubitativo—. Dime cómo era._

—… _Amarillo._

— _¿Y?_

—… _No sé cómo describirlo, es solo un conejo de papel. —Ante esto Ino guardó un silencio preocupante—. Estás actuando raro. ¿Ino…? —Nunca obtuvo respuesta._

_El salto siguiente volvió a darse gracias al ornitorrinco que estaba en el estante detrás de Ino. La escena que les recibió era la de una noche en el acantilado, una vez más aparecieron en el faro pero en esta ocasión su aspecto era otro: parecía renovado, la pintura era de otro color y la intensa luz que desaparecía en dirección al océano desde la punta indicaba que funcionaba. Sentados contra la pared del mismo se encontraban Ino y Sai charlando; se veían mucho más jóvenes y por la vestimenta de ambos… esa debía ser la noche de su boda._

— _¿Notas alguna diferencia? —preguntó Sai luego de un largo silencio—. Ahora que tenemos los anillos, digo._

— _No —respondió Ino sin mirarle, sus mejillas ruborizándose—. ¿Y tú?_

— _Sí, creo que sí…_

_La rubia le observó detenidamente, su mirada suave y brillante._

— _¿Cómo es?_

— _Solo… —dudó en la palabra que utilizar—, diferente._

_Hubo otro momento de silencio._

— _¿Te gusta el nombre "Anya"? —preguntó la rubia—. ¿Te gustaría llamarla "Anya"? —Sai la contempló por un momento antes de desviar la mirada en dirección contraria._

— _Sí… Anya es un buen nombre para ella. —Entonces una idea pareció ocurrírsele—. Ven conmigo —dijo de pronto. La tomó de la mano y juntos ingresaron dentro del faro y subieron las escaleras hasta la cima de la torre en donde la enorme linterna alumbraba el océano. Volteó a ver a su ahora esposa y con una sonrisa ligera extendió las manos._

— _No creo que sea buena idea, seguro me tropiezo y me caigo. —A pesar de lo dicho Ino aceptó la invitación gustosa._

— _Solo sigue mis pasos._

_Y sus siluetas se vieron reflejadas en el cristal mientras ambos bailaban a un compás inexistente siendo iluminados por la luz del faro._

_La siguiente escena, la cena de la boda, planeaban pasarla rápido, pero hubo un detalle que les llamó la atención. Sai charlaba con su madre quien intentaba ganar el mayor tiempo posible con su hijo antes de que las demás personas acaparasen su atención, pero no le quedó más remedio que hacerse a un lado cuando los amigos de Sai presionaron al recién casado._

— _Estoy orgullosa de ti, Shin —se despidió para luego dirigirse a otra mesa._

— _¿'Shin'? —El castaño de cabello largo ―ahora tan joven como Sai― le observó con una ceja enarcada._

— _Es el nombre del abuelo. Murió antes de que yo naciera, ma' me llama así como apodo._

_La imagen se transformó en otra y allí estaban Ino y Sai, aún vestidos con sus trajes de boda. Sai estaba de pie un poco más atrás mientras Ino contemplaba fijamente un conejo muerto en el asfalto._

— _No podemos hacer nada… Vamos, o llegaremos tarde.'_

«¿Crees que este es el origen de los conejos de papel?», preguntó Naruto a su compañera, admirando el animal muerto con una mueca de pesar.

«¿Por qué se obsesionaría con un conejo atropellado?»

«No lo sé, tú eres la mujer aquí…», la peli-rosa prefirió ignorar el comentario y retomó la secuencia.

' _El recorrido de memorias prosiguió. Los vieron compartir sus momentos de noviazgo más puro, aquellos que les llevarían a la decisión de casarse. Los vieron reír, montar a caballo, besarse, salir juntos, acompañarse cada vez que uno enfermaba, hasta que finalmente los recuerdos se detuvieron en una sala de cine. En la sexta fila de asientos se encontraba un muy rejuvenecido Sai, quien en ese momento no debería tener más de dieciséis años. Ambos asientos a su lado estaban vacíos y con un último vistazo alrededor Sai suspiró resignado y se puso de pie para luego abandonar la sala. En el exterior lo encontraron recargado contra la pared con la cabeza gacha, viéndose derrotado y triste._

_Al poco rato la puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse y de la misma emergió una Ino adolescente que sin duda había sido una joven bellísima. Cuando vio a Sai se mordió el labio inferior para luego acercarse cautelosa, Sai por su parte levantó la mirada y se sorprendió._

— _Ino. ¿Has estado allí todo este tiempo? —La rubia asintió acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja—. Te esperé antes, creí que no habías venido._

— _¿Por qué te has ido? Creía que estábamos viendo la película juntos. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y su tono fue acusador. Esto desconcertó a Sai por un momento._

— _No la estábamos viendo_ juntos _… Ni siquiera sabía que estabas. ¿Por qué no te acercaste si me viste?_

— _¿Y qué más da? —Se encogió de hombros y luego hiso rodar los ojos—. Estábamos viendo la misma película en la misma sala. —Sai asimiló estas palabras por un momento antes de que una sonrisa bastante honesta se dibujase en sus labios—. ¿Ya no quieres que veamos la película juntos? —Le devolvió la sonrisa._

— _Claro que quiero. —volvieron a ingresar a la sala, esta vez sentándose uno al lado del otro._

_Las memorias anclaron nuevamente con el ornitorrinco de peluche que Ino llevaba en el bolso. Al retroceder vieron el momento en que Sai le había invitado a salir en la escuela, no le había resultado fácil pero el chico de cabello largo castaño le había incitado a que lo hiciera ayudándole pronto a ganar el valor necesario. Lo vieron volverse más y más joven mientras asistía a clases ―en especial a las de arte porque decía que algún día sería un gran artista― reprobando algunas y aprobando muchas. Había sido un buen estudiante, salvo en educación física en donde no parecía desenvolverse con las misma facilidad que en las otras materias. Los fragmentos de memoria tomaron forma en la hora del almuerzo, momento en el que un Sai de catorce años charlaba con sus amigos sobre la chica que le gustaba: Ino._

_Mientras él opinaba lo asombrosa que la rubia le resultaba el otro chico de cabello castaño opinaba todo lo contrario._

_El salto en los recuerdos finalizó en la infancia de Sai. Su madre se encontraba en la cocina mientras un Sai de doce años se preparaba para salir a la escuela._

— _Me voy, ma. —se despidió avanzando hacia la puerta._

— _Que tengas buen día Shin —respondió la mujer con calma._

_Sai se detuvo un momento para mirarle. Lo que sea que hubiera pensado no podría saberse puesto que a continuación salió de la casa. El memento que guió los recuerdos entonces fue un balón que apareció en el medio de un campo de luz blanco._

«¿Qué es eso?», señaló Naruto cuando, luego de mirar en todas direcciones diferenció a lo lejos el recuerdo que estaban tratando de alcanzar separado de ellos por un espacio negro, como un pozo sin fin que parecía representar la nada. Del otro lado había una casa flotando sobre la oscuridad cuya imagen se perdía de a momentos como un televisor con mala señal.

Y el olor… el terrible olor a muerto.

«Parece que no se están conectando los recuerdos para su construcción», dedujo Sakura «Debe de haber algún problema con el ADG de la máquina.»

«¿¡Otra vez!?»

«No importa, ya tenemos los años de adolescencia guardados, tal vez podamos trabajar con eso», la peli-rosa observó el espacio en blanco de la memoria y suspiró «Bueno, supongo que hasta aquí hemos llegado, no hay nada que hacer.»

Ambos regresaron al inicio.

**. **

** : **

**Acto 2**

" _Millares de faros… pegados al otro lado del cielo."_

** : **

**. **

Inojin se acercó a las dos personas recostadas en el sillón luego de mucho pensarlo y estuvo por tocar el hombro del rubio cuando la voz de la doctora le detuvo.

_—No los molestes —ordenó con firmeza e Inojin se apartó al instante—. Tal vez no puedan despertarse con_

facilidad, pero necesitan estar concentrados.

El más joven asintió y se acercó a la cama en donde su padre reposaba inconsciente.

:::::

Terminaron de explicarle al Sai anciano, el primero con el cual habían hablado, la situación.

—Lo único que queda por hacer es enlazar su deseo registrado de ir a la Luna con sus recuerdos tempranos, entonces pulsaremos el botón ¡y listo! Estará en la Luna en un santiamén. —sonrió Naruto.

—Tengo una pregunta —interrumpió Sai antes de que pudieran proseguir—, ustedes hicieron que Inojin desaparezca, lo que significa que pueden alterar este mundo. Entonces ¿no pueden hacer que las cosas simplemente sucedan y cumplir mi deseo ahora mismo?

—Eso podríamos hacer si esta fuera su colección real de recuerdos.

—¿A qué se refiere? ¿Entonces qué es esto?, ¿qué soy yo?

—Esto es tan sólo una copia, un lienzo en el cual trabajar, por así decirlo —empezó Naruto—. Y usted… usted es un mero algoritmo tazado a partir de Sai. Lo justo como para reflejar su actitud, pero lejos de estar completo. Lo único que podemos hacer es preparar este lienzo de manera lógica y consistente, entonces, cuando transfiramos su deseo registrado a su niñez la máquina generará una nueva vida, una en la que este deseo dictará su comportamiento y el resultado de eso será entonces escrito en el Sai real. Así que ya ve, aún si le satisfacemos, _usted_ es simplemente un programa que no se puede cambiar. Es decir, podríamos resetearlo una y otra vez, y-

—Ya basta —intervino su colega—. Vamos.

Dicho esto se alejaron de aquella memoria y se dirigieron a la base de datos que contenía los recuerdos almacenados unidos por nexos; el último recuerdo, sin embargo, faltaba y en su lugar había un gran hueco negro.

—Lo único que tenemos que hacer es pasar su deseo del recuerdo reciente al más lejano —explicó Sakura más como una advertencia ya que Naruto solía distraerse en esa parte del trabajo.

Pusieron manos a la obra y comenzaron a unir los nexos de los últimos recuerdos con los primeros, alineando el hilo transparente de las memorias que les permitiría moldear la mente de Sai a gusto de ambos ―claro que con un propósito honesto. Al finalizar todas las memorias se agruparon salvo la que estaba perdida, pero no era importante. Naruto activó el proceso y pronto todos los datos obtenidos de las memorias se fundieron y desaparecieron del lugar.

—Hecho, vayamos a ver qué tal le fue en la Luna a nuestro amigo Sai.

Se dirigieron a la data que contenía el último de los recuerdos de Sai y al ingresar en la memoria comprendieron al instante que algo estaba mal, no, no solo estaba mal, todo seguía exactamente _igual._

—No cambió.

—Es imposible, el recuerdo fue transferido.

Recorrieron el recuerdo en el que ya habían estado antes ―Sai se encontraba cerca del faro con su hijo― comprobando que, en efecto, todo continuaba igual. Probaron transfiriendo la señal del deseo otra vez, pero todo siguió sin cambiar.

—¿Cómo puede ser? Incluso si el deseo no funciona por sí mismo algo debería de haber cambiado —gruñó el rubio.

—A lo mejor necesita que lo provoquen para activarlo.

—¿Desde sus recuerdos más tempranos?

—Lo más temprano que podamos ir —aseguró Sakura.

Saltando entre memorias probaron hacer todo lo posible por activar la voluntad y la motivación en la mente de Sai por cumplir su deseo: en el cine cambiaron la función por un documental de la luna, en la escuela programaron una asamblea en donde el curso de Sai debió oír el discurso que un "supuesto miembro de la NASA" realizó acerca de la luna, cuando Sai luchaba por conseguir una casa cerca del faro Naruto se acercó a ofrecerle la " _lotería del viaje a la luna_ " y en la memoria en la que Sai cuidaba de Ino cuando estaba enferma Sakura se adentró para insinuarles que "la NASA tenía excelentes seguros de salud". Así intentaron lograr su objetivo, llegando incluso a realizar actos desesperados, pero las cosas continuaron igual en la mente de Sai.

—¡Somos profesionales! —exclamó Sakura con enojo cuando se hubo cansado de todo eso—, No elegí este trabajo para andar corriendo detrás de nadie gritando como una tonta. Creo que necesitamos un descanso —sentenció con un suspiro. Naruto no podría haber coincidido más.

:::::

Sakura se sentó cerca del faro a contemplar el horizonte de la madrugada, pronto saldría el sol pero ella no lograba relajarse lo suficiente como para descansar.

 _«No tiene sentido, ¿por qué la máquina no ha tenido efecto? El deseo registrado de ir a la Luna se transfirió con éxito, pero… no había ni rastro en él de querer ir a la luna tras la transferencia. Salvo que una condición secundaria del deseo haya cambiado durante el proceso, solo así un mismo deseo produciría dos resultados distintos en puntos diferentes de tiempo. No hay duda de que Ino tuvo un papel importante en todo. Si hay algo que pudo haber causado que el núcleo cambie, ella es la principal sospechosa. Pero de todas las cosas, ¿_ exactamente qué _lo causó? Ino… ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?_ »

El amanecer llegó y el sol salió, y con él Naruto se acercó creyendo haber encontrado la causa del problema.

:::::

Gracias a un par de llamados pudieron descubrir un antecedente médico oculto de Sai que dictaba de muchos años atrás. Aparentemente, en su niñez, le suministraron una gran dosis de inhibidores reforzados cuyo efecto secundario suele atacar a la memoria de quien lo ingiere regularmente; Sai no tenía problemas de corazón, lo que les llevó a preguntarse si estos 'efectos secundarios' no eran la intensión que se buscaba aplicar en Sai. El impacto en sus recuerdos durante el tiempo de medicación fue significativo y, según creían, eso fue exactamente lo que les impidió acceder a memorias más antiguas. La agencia de ' _Sigmund de Generación de Vida'_ les facilitó frecuencias de reconfiguración que deberían permitirles sortear los inhibidores y en la temprana niñez finalmente terminar de moldear la mente de Sai para que su deseo de ir a la luna pudiera cumplirse.

**. **

** : **

**Acto 3**

" _Iluminan con su luz a otros faros, y a mí"_

** : **

**. **

' _Reaparecieron en la casa del Sai de doce años. Tal como en la primera ocasión la madre de Sai se encontraba en la cocina mientras él se preparaba para ir a la escuela. Se acercaron al balón que en ese punto servía de memento y al activar la frecuencia lo que antes veían como un espacio en blanco ahora tenía la apariencia de un jardín y allí estaba la casa a la cual no pudieron acercarse al principio._

_La madre de Sai se encontraba de pie en la salida charlando con otra mujer._

— _Bueno, cuídate —despidió la otra mujer—, ¡saluda a los niños de mi parte!_

— _Lo haré, no te preocupes —dicho esto la madre de Sai subió al auto lista para marcharse._

_Calle abajo, en la esquina, un chico jugaba con el balón corriendo detrás del objeto y pateándolo cada vez que lo alcanzaba. Por su apariencia no debía tener más de diez años. El chico entonces corrió justo detrás del coche de la madre de Sai en el momento en que esta daba marcha atrás con rapidez…_

_Todo se tornó oscuro y lo único que podía verse de la memoria era al chico tirado en el suelo y a la madre de Sai saliendo del auto con desesperación_

— _¡Shin! —chilló una voz infantil. De calle abajo venía corriendo un pequeño Sai cuyo rostro estaba deformado por el pánico y el llanto; al llegar junto al cuerpo inerte se lanzó al suelo—. ¿Shin? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Shin? ¡Has atropellado a Shin, mamá! ¿¡Por qué lo has atropellado!? —La mujer no respondió, se limitó a contemplar el cuerpo mientras lágrimas silenciosas le recorrían el rostro, de golpe ella también parecía haber perdido la vida—. ¿Shin? ¡Despierta Shin! ¡DESPIERTA!_

_La memoria se fragmentó entonces y al volverse a reagrupar y formar una imagen pudieron ver a Sai sentado en el escritorio y al chico llamado Shin en la cama, eran ahora mucho más pequeños, quizá de ocho años._

— _Deberías ver estás pinturas, ¡son geniales! —exclamó Shin pasando las hojas del libro de arte en su regazo._

— _Mmm…_

— _Ya verás Sai —continuó el otro chico a pesar de saber que a su hermano no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el arte—, algún día seré un artista plástico famoso. Voy a pintar los cuadros más bellos y a crear las mejores obras de arte. Voy a hacernos ricos y les compraré a ti y a mamá casas grandes —prometió con seguridad pero Sai continuó ignorándole—. ¿Sigues enojado por lo del otro día?_

— _No es por lo del otro día, siempre eres el favorito de mamá —farfulló con un mohín._

— _¡No es mi culpa que me tocara el mejor juguete! Además tú tuviste el tuyo y se lo regalaste a una_ niña _… —sonrió, pero Sai seguía encaprichado—. Sai, ¿qué importa quién es "el dueño"? Todo lo que es mío es tuyo, los dos jugamos con él, ¿no?_

—… _Sí._

— _¡Sí! Eres mi hermano Sai, eres como una parte de mí. ¡Ya sé! ¡Vayamos a molestar a los vecinos! —exclamó saltando de la cama._

_En ese momento las memorias retrocedieron hasta llegar a una feria. En uno de los puestos se encontraba Sai con su hermano y su madre._

— _Pero no quiero este juguete —se quejaba—. Quiero el tren. —Su mirada se posó en el tren que su hermano tenía en manos con envidia, lamentablemente para él ese era el único tren que quedaba._

— _No te preocupes, ¡te dejaré jugar con él! —aseguró Shin._

— _Ya, ya Sai, no montes una escena —restó importancia su madre._

_Comenzaron a recorrer la feria parando en varios de los puestos. Un sujeto que decía predecir el futuro aseguró que Sai sería doctor y Shin abogado cosa que dejó a su madre feliz por el resto del trayecto. Se sentaron en un puesto de comida y pidieron una pizza con muchas aceitunas porque a Shin le encantaban._

— _No entiendo cómo puedes tolerar ese sabor —comentó Sai al ver a su hermano comer hasta las aceitunas que Sai le había obsequiado de su porción—. Son tan agrias y… asquerosas._

— _¡Querrás decir agrias y asombrosas! ¡Pruébalas!_

— _No, ni siquiera me gustan las aceitunas al natural._

— _Deberías probar al menos una, Sai —acotó su madre._

_El niño tuvo la cortesía de fingir que lo meditaba._

— _Mmm, no. ¿Puedo irme a jugar? —pidió a su madre quien por fin, cansada de tanto ruego por parte de su hijo, le dio el permiso que tanto ansiaba. Sai no perdió ni un segundo en levantarse y alejarse con prisa en busca de algo con lo cual divertirse._

_La feria estaba repleta de gente y todos los puestos estaban ocupados, de hecho a Sai le parecía que ya no había nada divertido que hacer allí por lo que decidió optar por la única opción disponible: salir a explorar. No supo cuanto caminó pero fue demasiado, se alejó de la feria hasta que el barullo de la gente se transformó en un susurro y las luces quedaron tan atrás que las estrellas comenzaron a notarse en el cielo; subió y subió saltando entre los árboles y piedras, esquivando ramas e insectos. En un espacio despejado levantó la vista al cielo y casi perdió el aliento. El cielo… la noche… era deslumbrante. Avanzó un poco más hasta que alcanzó un punto con una perfecta vista del cielo nocturno, allí se sentó a admirarlo._

_Su paz se quebró de pronto al oír el chasquido de una rama. Giró, alerta, encontrándose con una niña rubia de grandes ojos azules que se acercaba sin notarle; cuando lo vio, la niña caminó directo hacia él._

— _Hola, soy Ino. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

— _Sai —respondió algo receloso._

— _Bueno,_ Sai, _estás en mi sitio —dijo con una sonrisa cargada de confianza._

— _Oh… lo siento, no quería ocupar este sitio solo para mí —lanzó una mirada al puesto junto a él—. ¿Quieres que nos sentemos juntos? —Sin decir nada Ino ocupó asiento a su lado y juntos observaron las estrellas—. ¿Te has fijado alguna vez en_ cuantas _luces hay en el cielo?_

— _Sí._

— _Oh… ¿qué crees que sean esas estrellas de ahí arriba?_

— _Mi papá dice que son bolas gigantescas de gas ardiente —respondió la niña levantando más la cabeza—. ¿Alguna vez has hecho un conejo de estrellas?_

— _¿Cómo una constelación? De otras cosas sí, pero nunca he probado con un conejo._

— _¿Quieres hacer uno?_

_Sai sonrió un poco._

— _Claro, hagamos la mejor constelación del mundo —Para su satisfacción Ino le sonrió en respuesta. Ambos volvieron a centrar su atención en el cielo donde la luna brillaba presumiendo toda su hermosura._

— _Ya hice uno —avisó Ino casi al segundo sorprendiendo a Sai—. Piensa en grande —dijo al ver que él aún no lo descubría—. Más grande que todas las demás._

— _Espera un segundo… —Sai se enderezó en el lugar abriendo mucho los ojos—. ¡La veo! —exclamó animado, entonces señaló la luna—. Ahí, ¿verdad? Las orejas y la cabeza. Y ahí están las patas._

— _¿Y qué más ves?_

— _Y… ¡Y la Luna! La Luna es su gran pancita redonda. —La sonrisa se mantuvo por un buen rato en su rostro hasta que la emoción inicial comenzó a ceder—. Y ¿qué_ crees _que son realmente? Las estrellas._

— _Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie pero… —Mostró una sonrisa apenada—, siempre he creído que eran faros. Millares de faros, pegados al otro lado del cielo. Pueden ver a otros faros desde ahí, y quieren hablar con ellos pero no pueden porque están demasiado lejos. Lo único que pueden hacer es iluminar… así que eso es lo que hacen. Iluminan con su luz a otros faros, y a mí._

— _¿Por qué a ti? —preguntó confundido._

— _Porque algún día… voy a ser amiga de uno de ellos —aseguró, y aunque Sai no lo podía entender guardó silencio—. ¿Qué traes en esa bolsa?_

— _Oh, un juguete que gané en uno de los juegos de la feria —explicó con una mueca de disgusto—, es un… algo. No sé ni siquiera qué es. —Abrió la bolsa del juguete y de su interior sacó un ornitorrinco de peluche—. Es una especie de pato… castor._

— _¿Puedo verlo? —Sai se lo entregó y la pequeña rubia lo examinó—. Ojalá pudiera ganar uno._

— _¿¡Sai!? —llamó una voz femenina en la distancia. Sai se puso de pie._

— _Esa es mi mamá —avisó. Ino le tendió el peluche pero Sai se rehusó a aceptarlo de regreso—. Quédatelo, ahora es tuyo. Puedo conseguir otro —aseguró para convencerla._

_Ino abrazó el peluche con cariño._

— _¿Vendrás el año que viene?_

— _Sí, ¿y tú?_

— _Sí._

— _¿Mismo lugar, misma hora?_

— _Sí._

_Se sonrieron un momento y luego Sai comenzó a alejarse._

— _¿Y si te olvidas… o te pierdes? —preguntó la niña con prisa, de pronto preocupada._

— _Entonces podemos reencontrarnos en la Luna, tonta. ¡Justo en el ombligo del conejo!_

_Dicho esto salió corriendo pues su madre se oía cada vez más desesperada._

«Ahora ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer», sentenció Sakura.

«Espera, no me digas que vas a…», Naruto no se veía de acuerdo.

«Para eso nos contrataron», su compañero soltó un farfullo, «Nuestro contrato es mandarlo a la Luna y la _única_ forma de que eso pase es que Sai tenga la motivación para ello.»

«Pero si eso implica borrar _a Ino_ entonces, ¿¡qué sentido tiene!?», gritó enojado, «¡La razón por la que él _quiere_ ir a la Luna para reunirse con ella es _porque_ ella murió!»

«Lo sé, pero tenemos una obligación, no estamos aquí para jugar a Dios, estamos para hacer lo que nos pidió», la peli-rosa desapareció del recuerdo en el que se encontraban.

Aunque Naruto hubiese querido detenerla no habría tenido tiempo. Sakura tenía el aparato operador por lo que las memorias de Sai se encontraban en sus manos. De pronto la mente de Sai comenzó a desestabilizarse, lo que sea que Sakura estuviese haciendo estaba desordenando caóticamente las memorias del hombre; todo comenzó a temblar y escenas del futuro se mezclaron con el pasado, habían tormentas en el interior de los edificios y el suelo se desmoronaba. Lo último que sucedió fue una potente ráfaga que amenazó con llevárselo todo al olvido.

«Ya está hecho» informó la voz de Sakura justo cuando una enorme puerta se abría ante el rubio. Obviamente él la cruzó.

' _Era el recuerdo en que Sai invitaba a Ino a salir por primera vez, con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión la chica no permaneció en el lugar que debía sino que se marchó con un grupo de amigas en una dirección diferente.'_

«Hay otra cosa que debo hacer» anunció Sakura. Antes de marcharse volteó a mirar a su compañero «¿Por qué luchas tanto por esto?», y desapareció una vez más.

' _Sai llegó a la escena. Se le veía nervioso ―tan nervioso como él podía llegar a estar― pero el nerviosismo fue reemplazado por decepción al descubrir que Ino ya no se encontraba en el lugar en que él la había visto. Se mantuvo allí de pie contemplando el puesto que en un momento hubo ocupado la rubia y entonces desapareció, borrándose como un fantasma._

— _Vamos o se quedarán con los mejores puestos —urgió un chico desde el pasillo._

— _No me fastidies —gruñó el de cabello castaño largo._

— _Shin tiene razón —entró en escena Sai—, los que están cerca de la cocina huelen mejor._

— _¡Exacto! ¡Y la recarga de aceitunas queda solo a unos pasos!_

— _Agh, aceitunas… —Fue lo último que se oyó decir a Sai antes de que los tres emprendiesen la carrera por el pasillo._

Sakura llegó caminando desde la misma dirección.

«Salvarlo no lo justifica», insistió el rubio.

«Siempre puede encontrar otra 'Ino', pero solo tendrá un hermano», respondió solemne.

' _Las memorias comenzaron a fluir ahora con un nuevo curso. El Sai recargado contra la pared del cine con la cabeza gacha y la Ino que salía en su búsqueda desaparecieron para ser reemplazados por Sai y su hermano quienes entraban al cine emocionados por los estrenos junto a unos amigos; el Sai que cabalgaba con Ino en el campo también desapareció y en su lugar dos extraños aparecieron mientras por la carretera Sai viajaba en coche observando el campo con interés; en la escuela dio una respuesta diferente a la que realmente había dado cuando le preguntaron por lo que deseaba ser cuando creciera._

— _¡Seré un artista! —exclamó Shin._

— _¿Y tú Sai?_

—… _Un astronauta._

_Las memorias en el faro, la boda, la casa, todas ellas se esfumaron. En educación física se esmeró y se volvió el mejor de la clase, esforzándose por mantenerse en forma, porque si iba a ser astronauta debía comenzar a entrenar, debía ser resistente. Con su hermano presente mandó su inscripción a la NASA, el tiempo pasó y pasó, y él continuó enviando solicitudes; Shin se volvió un artista famoso y fue durante una de sus exhibiciones que Sai recibió el tan esperado llamado._

_Por fin iba a cumplir su sueño._

_La imagen cambió y de pronto se encontraron dentro de un enorme edificio, la NASA. Al principio a Sai se le fueros asignados trabajos de prueba, pero con el tiempo y mucho esmero consiguió ir escalando entre los puestos; sus colegas le enseñaban el nuevo área de trabajo cada vez que mejoraba y él hacia todo lo posible por comprender lo que se le explicaba en el primer momento para demostrar lo eficiente que era. Se familiarizó con el centro de control y aunque su registro de salud era excelente le mantuvieron sujeto a monitoreos de estado continuos._

— _Ah, y aquí está nuestra nueva recluta. —Sai volteó justo en el momento en que la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás ingresaba en la sala: su figura era esbelta y seductora, su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus ojos azules brillaban llenos de vida—. Ino, ¿verdad? Bienvenida a bordo._

_La mujer avanzó hacia Sai y se situó ante él sin sacarle la vista de encima._

— _Hola, soy Sai —se presentó._

_Tiempo después Sai llevó un bastidor y pinturas a la sala de recreación y ―aunque no le gustaba pintar, eso era cosa de su hermano, él tenía los genes del arte y sabía que pintaba bien incluso sin proponérselo― realizó un cuadro que sentía la necesidad de pintar con urgencia, como si estuviese luchando por salir de su interior. Era un cuadro colorido con figuras difusas que transmitían mucha paz y alegría. Lo regaló a sus colegas y ellos lo colgaron en la pared de la sala._

— _¿Cómo se llama? —le preguntaron._

—' _A la Luna.'_

_Luego de mucho tiempo por fin valió la pena, todo el empeño, todo el esfuerzo invertido sirvió para algo._

_Iba a ir a la Luna._

_Abordó la nave junto a Ino y aguardaron por el despegue._

_Naruto y Sakura se mezclaron entre la multitud de personas que observaban en la lejanía la nave que pronto iba a despegar. Los presentes eran en su mayoría amigos y conocidos de Sai, como era de esperarse_.

— _Bueno, esto es todo… —murmuró Sakura—, todo por lo que hemos trabajado. ¿Listo para iniciar? —Su compañero le sonrió con entusiasmo, él siempre estaba listo, y más cuando todo salía bien, pero pronto el monitor de pulso de Sai comenzó a dar la señal de que el verdadero final se acercaba. Ambos se observaron pero ninguno dijo nada, no había nada que decir. Eso era el final._

**_Ba-dump._ **

_El panel de control entró en marcha y por fin la nave despegó. Se elevó por el aire dejando detrás una línea de humo hasta desaparecer en el cielo. En el interior los pasajeros se agitaban de un lado a otro y eran sometidos por la presión. La tierra comenzó a quedar más y más lejos, pero una luz se distinguía en un punto alumbrándoles aunque ellos no pudieran verlo: la luz del faro en donde a pesar de todo sus memorias modificadas volverían a recrearse como las originales, solo que esta vez incluirían a Shin en ellas._

_Abandonaron la atmósfera y la presión desapareció por completo, en su lugar se sintieron totalmente livianos, capaces de flotar._

**_Ba-dump._ **

_Sai miró a Ino un momento y apartó la vista con rapidez._

**_Ba-dump._ **

**_Ba-dump._ **

_Fijó la mirada en las estrellas sabiendo que la mujer a su lado lo había notado. Sintió que le observaban y al regresar a ver a Ino la descubrió extendiéndole una mano. Sai la aferró sin dudar. Frente a ellos la Luna estaba cada vez más cerca._

**_Ba-du-Piiiiiiiiiiiiii._ **

**. **

** : **

** FIN **

** : **

**. **

Si llegaron hasta aquí les agradezco mucho por leer. Sé que no me quedó tan bello como lo es en el juego pero disfruté en sobremanera escribiendo este fic y espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado leyéndolo.

Les recomiendo el juego por completo.

Muchas gracias.

 


End file.
